


Lava Lamp

by Ruquas



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Drugs (implied), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never let Steve smoke again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lava Lamp

He knew that Steve had smoked. And he knew what Steve had smoked. It wasn't even the first time that Steve smoked pot. And it wasn't the first time that Steve got high, either. But Chris couldn't remember a time where Steve was that high.

 

“Chris? Chris! You have to watch this.”, Steve called from their bedroom. If Steve would be still that high when he wanted to go to sleep, one of them would sleep on the couch. Probably Chris.

 

“Chris? Where are you? Look!”.

 

He rolled his eyes, got up and went to the bedroom. “What is it, Steve?”, Chris groaned annoyed. Steve turned around. “Look.”. Steve pointed to the drawer next to the bed. Chris took a deep breath and glanced at the lava lamp. “Yeah, Steve, this is a lava lamp. Your lava lamp.”, Chris said slowly. Steve nodded and petted the lamp like you would pet a dog. “It's making 'Blob'”.

 

Chris suppressed a scream and went back to the living room. He would do two things when Steve was sober again; He would throw away every joint he could find. He would never let Steve smoke again, no matter if it's just a cigarette, a cigar or a joint.

 

But first things first: He had to get rid of the lava lamp.


End file.
